The Mikoto Twins on Total Drama Island
by DestielLover27
Summary: The Mikoto Twins are on Total Drama because they nearly got in trouble after a prank of their's went a bit too far. Ryu and Franklin's mother decided that the show was a good way to keep them from getting in trouble. She knows the twins will look out for each other even through they don't get along on most days. Though she has undermined her twins trouble streak.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

 **Name:** Franklin Mikoto

 **Height:** 5'7

 **Weight:** 195lbs

 **Hairstyle:** Shoulder length dreads

 **Likes:** Sports, girls, pranks, and fighting

 **Dislikes:** People that are all talk, school, and haircuts

 **Name:** Ryu Mikoto

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Weight:** 100 lbs

 **Hairstyle:** One side of her head is shaved off and the right side of her hair is chin length. (Imagine Andy when he had this hairstyle)

 **Likes:** Sports, pranks, fighting, music and pocky

 **Dislikes:** School, smartasses, and Chris

 _ **Hey you guys! This is a Total Drama Island story. For right now it's Duncan and OC and Gwen and OC. Remember other than Ryu I own nothing. Franklin belongs to my cousin. Read, Review and Favorite!**_

 **Chris's POV (The Twins Audition tape)**

"Alright Chef. How many more tapes do we have left to watch?" I asked, rubbing my face.

He held up a tape and placed into the VCR before returning to his seat. The tape began to play as a loud crash was heard. We sat up more as the camera was knocked to the floor. It was picked up and then knocked back over as a growl was heard.

"Damn it Frankie! Stop touching it!" A girl's voice screamed.

The video phased out and when it came back, it was pointed at two kids who looked like twins. They seemed to be screaming at each other as someone cleared their throat.

"Hey! Let's just finished this." A woman said.

"Fine. I'm Ryu Mikoto." The girl said.

"I'm Franklin Mikoto." The boy said.

"We decided to do this show because we need something to do to keep us out of trouble." Franklin said.

"More like you. I don't get in trouble." Ryu said.

"You wanna start some shit don't you?!" Franklin snapped.

"Bring it little brother!" Ryu yelled.

"Guys?" A voice said.

"I'm bigger out of the two of us." Franklin said, smirking.

"That's it!" Ryu growled as she tackled Franklin to the ground.

"Stop!" the voice cried out as the tape ended.

Chef and I looked at each other in shock as I laughed.

"Chef, we have to have the two of them on the show." I said as he nodded.

"They seem to have a violent streak. It could be entertaining." Chef said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys! Here's the second chapter of the first day of Total...Drama...Island! Remember, I own nothing except Ryu. Franklin belongs to my cousin.**

 **Ryu's POV**

When we got the acceptance letter, I laughed it off as I enjoyed the beginning of my summer vacation. Though today is my second week out of school and mother dear decides to wake me up by dropping my duffle bag onto my stomach. Glaring at her, she pointed with her finger to the bathroom and I kicked my covers off, muttering under my breath about needing a lock on my door. Walking into the bathroom I shared with Frankie, I saw him brushing his teeth as he looked like he was about to fall asleep. He handed me my toothbrush and I put toothpaste on it, before brushing my teeth.

"Hurry up! You guys have to be a the docks in an hour!" Mom yelled as Frankie and I spat in the sink.

"Whose fault was it that we didn't get awoken on time?" Frankie and I said before we rinsed out our mouths.

We walked back into our rooms and I went to my closet. Tapping my finger on my chin, my eyes scanned over my clothes as I pulled out a black and purple flannel and a Prince tank top. Moving to the bottoms section of my closet, I pulled out a pair of purple ripped jeans, followed by my high top purple converse. As you can tell, I love the color purple. After getting dressed, I picked up my duffle bag and stuck my laptop, phone, chargers for both, candy, my rings for my ears and lip, Nutella, oreos, and my headphones in the bottom of the bag. Eight weeks without my phone, or my music? Yeah, when hell freezes over. Walking out of my room, Frankie was wearing something similar to mine except his was red and black and a Deadpool tank with red ankle high converse. With a nod of approval to the other, we walked downstairs.

"I'm going to miss that." Dad said as he looked up from his book.

"Aish, you would swear we were just red boned and not half Japanese." Austin said as he leaned into the view from the kitchen.

"Ah, nice to know that you're home elder brother." I said as I rolled my shoulders back.

"Let's go." Frankie said as mom showed up with her keys.

She walked outside and we waved to our dad and brother, before following out behind her. Glaring at the back of her head, I sat in the car and put my earphones in, tuning her idle chatter out as I stared out of the window. Frankie was texting his teammates as he bobbed his head to his music. Playing with my hair, I ignored the world. Well I did, until mother slammed on the brakes hard. Frankie went flying into the back of my seat and I fell into the floor.

"What the hell bat?!" I screamed as she pointed.

"Have fun." She said as we climbed out with our bags.

"Sometimes, I dislike that woman." Frankie said.

"I concur." I hissed as we walked over to the crappy looking boat.

Climbing ontop of the boat, I placed my bag down and Frankie followed suit as we yawned and the boat began to putt off. As the boat began to move faster, I spotted the island and my eyebrow went up. Yawning, I cracked my neck as Frankie got up and I followed behind him.

"The twins...ugh... Franklin and Ryu." Chris said as we jumped off the boat.

My eyes landed on everyone and Chris was holding his head, as he rubbed it slightly.

"We're staying at a crappy summer camp?" I asked.

"They better have good food." Frankie said.

"Looking at it, I'd say let's not get our hopes up." I said as we walked over to them.

"Mclean?" We said as he nodded.

"Yep! The Host with the Most!" Chris said as I glared.

"You are so…" Frankie started off.

"Full of shit." I finished, as we walked over to the others.

"Our next camper is Noah." Chris said.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asked as he walked past Chris.

"Sure someone did." Chris said.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked, pointing at the camp.

"No, it's your mother's house and we're throwin a party." The juvie punk said as he cracked his knuckles.

Looking at Franklin, we both had deadpan looks on our faces. Mother what have you gotten us into?

"Cute. Nice piercings original. Do them yourself?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, you want one?" the juvie punk asked, pulling on Noah' s lip with a long, thin needle in his hand.

"Ugh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" Noah asked.

Walking over to them, I smacked the juvie kid's arm down and Noah tumbled back a step as the juvie kid glared at me.

"Thanks." Noah said.

"What's up ya'll? Lashawna's in the house!" A loud African- Canadian girl said as she waved to us.

I smiled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Franklin was talking with the goth chick in the corner. My eyebrow rose as LaShawna walked off the boat.

"Yo baby. Hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'?" LaShawna asked as she high-fived Chris.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, cause I came to win." She said.

"What's up ya'll? Give me some sugar." LaShawna said as she high-fived me and african-canadian boy I was standing next to.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life." A red haired kid said.

"Excuse me?" LaShawna asked.

"You're real big and loud." He said.

"What did you just say to me?! Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big baby!" LaShawna said as she charged towards the nerd.

The girl in a blue hoodie and the boy I was standing next to grabbed her and held her back from killing the skinny kid.

"You want some of this? Well, come on then!" She yelled.

"Alright campers! Settle down." Chris said as I snorted.

Looking over at Frankie, I waved him over and he walked over to me. His face proved that he was annoyed and I smirked as I looked at everyone.

"Korehaomoshiroi no otōtodearu koto ga hanmei shite imasu." I said as he nodded.

"Watashi wa dōi suruga, wareware wa mada sorera o miru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata wa, kono yōna gēmu de anata no teki ga daredearu ka shitte iru koto wa arimasen." Frankie said as I nodded.

"Hijō ni yoku, watashitachi wa sore o purei shinakereba naranai anata." I said, smirking at him as he glared at me.

While we were talking, I noticed that more people had arrived and I let my eyes scan over them as I looked for weaknesses and flaws. The one who seemed to be a princess was named, Courtney, I believe. She and Heather would pose to be the biggest problem. My attention returned to the juvie kid who was waving his hand in my face. Slapping it away, I glared at him as he smirked.

"Sorry, dude. Chris said we have to do a promo photo. Move it." He said as I grabbed his spike studded collar.

"Ladies first, dude." I snarled, ramming my shoulder into him.

I walked over to Frankie who was next to the goth girl and I decided to lean against one of the posts, giving a profile to the camera. Chris was standing on the boat and I looked around me. There was too many of us for the dock to actually hold up. Whistling, Frankie looked at me and nodded as he figured it out too. That this 'Promo Photo' was a prank to get us into the water. Sighing, I pulled myself onto the top of the post I was leaning against and Frankie climbed onto another post.

"1, 2, 3... Upp. Lens cap's still on." Chris said as he turned the camera around to take it off.

"1, 2, 3...Upp. Card's full." Chris said as an intern brought him another card.

"Come on man, before my face freezes." LaShawna said as I pulled my flannel off and laid it on the post next to me.

"Okay, ready? 1, 2, 3…" Chris said as I heard the dock cracking.

The dock crashed into the water and me and Frankie managed to avoid the first falling in. The only sad thing is that we ended up getting dosed with water because of Owen, I guess, causing a huge splash back. Pushing my bangs back, I glared at Chris as I shook my hair out. Picking up my soaked flannel, I hopped around the broken dock until I got to the part that wasn't broken.

"Alright campers. Dry off and meet me at the camp fire in ten." Chris said as I glared at the man.

"Listen here Mclean. You pull this shit again, no hairdresser or therapist alive will be able to fix what I will do to you." Frankie and I growled together.

Chris shook slightly before he walked off and I pulled the flannel on and stormed off to the camp fire. Pulling out my lighter, I shook out as much water I could and tried to start a flame. After a few flicks, it appeared and I stuck it on the wood and the flames roared to life. Smiling, I stood next to it as my clothes slowly started to dry.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competitors, and maybe even, your friends. Ya dig?" Chris asked.

Harold smiled at Duncan (Juvie punk), who turned and held up a fist in a silent threat.

"The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off, will win 100,000 dollars." Chris said.

Duncan walked forward as I rubbed my hands back and forth, happy for the heat from the fire.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk...under her." Duncan said, jutting his thumb to Heather.

"Um, the cabins aren't co-ed are they?" Heather asked, a little nervous.

"Hmmm, nervous are we?" I taunted her as she glared at me.

"No. Girls get one side of the cabin, dudes get the other." Chris said.

"Umm, Kyle. Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

"Why are your eyebrows darker than your hair?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it works here. And it's Chris." Chris said.

Snorting, I stood up and cracked my neck as I walked over to Frankie.

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die." Katie said.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie said.

"Where's the confessional? I have some thoughts that the world has to hear." I said, raising my hand.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen said as she laid her head in her hand.

"Aww, come on guys. It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen said.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said, nodding towards the side.

My eyes and the cameras panned over to Duncan, who was giving a deer a noogie. The cameras panned over to my annoyed face as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Frankie was chuckling as I began to breathe slowly to calm myself down.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Chill out sis. He can't do much." Frankie said.

Ryu nodded her head as she cracked her neck.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split ya into two teams." Chris said, picking up a piece of paper.

"If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LaShawna, Justin, Noah, and Franklin. From this moment on, you are officially known as...the Screaming Gophers." Chris said, tossing a green flag to them.

"WHAT?!" Frankie and Ryu yelled, pissed that they won't be on the same team to control each other.

"Yeah. I'm a gopher." Owen cheered.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asked.

"The rest of you over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, and Ryu. Move, move, move, move!" Chris yelled as the rest moved towards each other.

Well, everyone except for Sadie. Who was still pining over the fact that she wasn't with Katie.

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" Sadie whined.

"Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay." Courtney said.

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie yelled.

"I miss you too!" Katie yelled, sniffling.

"Gag me with a spoon." Ryu snarled.

"Well I'm going to spend the next 4 hours considering lobotomy via soup spoon…" Frankie said.

"You guys will officially be known as...The Killer Bass!" Chris cheered as he threw them a red flag.

"Awesome...It's like...Amazing." Harold said as Ryu looked at him.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris said as he lead them to a small bathroom.

"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest." Chris said as flies buzzed around him in the confessional booth.

 _ **Confessions:**_

 **Gwen:** _Umm, okay. So far, this sucks._

 **Lindsay:** _I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?_ _(back facing the camera)_

 **Duck:** _(Putting on lipstick until it notices the camera)_

 **Owen:** _Hey everyone. Check this out. I have something very important to say. (Farts and then laughs)_

 **Frankie and Ryu:** _Meinu no sono yakkaina musuko! Ittai nani ga kare to machigatte imasu! (Both twins are spraying Febreze) Ā, kamisama! (Ryu and Frankie begin coughing) Watashi wa iki o suru koto wa dekimasen! ( The twins start wheezing) Sore wa totemo kusaidesu! Ā, watashi no me! (Both twins faint)_

 ** _End Confessions_**

"Alright. Any questions?" Chris asked.

No one said a word as they watched Chris.

"Cool. Now, let's find your cabins." Chris said.

The entire cast followed behind Chris, towing their bags behind them as Chris led them to two shitty looking cabins.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Chris said as he walked away.

The two teams walked over to their cabins and Ryu opened the door, a smirk on her face.

"Yo, Frankie! Looks like it's Summer Camp all over again!" Ryu yelled as Franklin laughed.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little...summer camp?" Heather asked as Gwen walked right by her.

"That's the idea genius." Gwen said.

"Ugh. Shut up, weird goth girl." Heather said as Gwen sat her bag on her bunk.

"You're so smart. I feel that." Cody said, causing Gwen to drop her suitcase.

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" Gwen asked as Cody smiled.

"Gwen, do you need assistance?" Ryu asked as she poked her head into the door.

"If you wouldn't mind." Gwen said.

LaShawna was walking to the door and Cody came flying out of the door, Ryu right behind him. She was dusting her hands off as she walked back to her team's cabin.

"Where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsay said.

"I gotta plug in my laptop. Me and Frankie are supposed to be getting an email about something that is of no concern of anyone's here." Ryu said.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms. Just across the way." Chris said.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic." Lindsay said as Ryu smacked her forehead.

"Not communion. Communal." Chris said.

"It means we shower together... Idiot." Gwen said.

"I hoped that coming here meant I wouldn't share anything more than a room with more than one person." Ryu said as she leaned on the railing.

That started Lindsay into whining and Ryu glared at the faux blonde, covering her ears and walking back into her cabin. Owen, Trent and Noah poked their heads out of their side of the cabin and Franklin leaned out as well, a sucker hanging from his mouth.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. Ya know what I mean?" Owen asked, before laughing.

The three boys around him gave him a deadpan look as Franklin bit into his sucker.

"I mean no!" Owen yelled as Noah slipped back into the cabin.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Owen tried to explain as Trent and Franklin walked back into the cabin.

"I love chicks. I just don't wanna sleep near them. Ugh! I mean!" Owen yelled, chasing after his teammates.

"Uhh, excuse me Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked.

"You're all 16 years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge. Starting now!" Chris said as he walked off.

"We're 17 and counselors at our uncle's summer camp!" The twins yelled.

"Nice!" Geoff cheered.

Before anyone else could say anything, a piercing scream echoed around them. Everyone rushed over to the Gopher's cabin and looked into the girl's side. Lindsay was standing on a stool as she looked at something on the floor.

"Oh, man that white girl can scream." LaShawna said as Ryu and Franklin nodded.

"What is it? Kill it, kill it, kill it." Lindsay said as she stared at a cockroach.

"Ohh. AHHHHH!" DJ screamed as he jumped and landed on one of the bunkbeds, breaking it.

"That...was my bed." Gwen said.

After that everyone started either screaming or trying to kill it. Heather and Beth had climbed onto one of the bunks, Lindsay had climbed onto DJ's shoulders, and LaShawna and Harold were trying to stomp on it. The roach ran towards where Duncan, Ryu and Franklin were standing. Duncan held an axe, Ryu held her lighter and Franklin had Raid. Each of them pointed their weapons at the roach.

"Help me." The roach cried, but it fell on deaf ears.

The homemade flamethrower burned the roach, before the axe put it out of its misery. With the roach killed, the three smirked as the twins fist-bumped.

"Well, that's two ways to kill a cockroach." Gwen said.

"Awesome." Harold said.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know kay?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"Cause you know, I could do that too." Tyler said.

"Weren't you one of the ones screaming like a little girl?" Ryu asked.

"Tch. They always go for the jocks." Duncan snorted.

 **The Main Lodge**

"Listen up! I serve three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" Chef yelled as everything shook.

"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic really bad. If I don't get enough sugar." Harold said as Chef's eyes started to twitch.

"You're just full of medical issues aren't you?" Ryu asked.

"You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" Chef screamed as Harold ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Have a cow." Owen said to Noah.

"What was that?" Chef barked as Noah and Owen froze.

"Come closer fat boy! I didn't hear you!" Chef ordered.

"Umm, I didn't really say anything important." Owen said, taking his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't. You, scrawny kid. Give me your plate." Chef said, holding up his spoon.

Noah took off the bun and Chef picked up his spoon and dumped more of the slop onto the bun. The slop jumped right back onto the spoon, and Chef flung it right back down. Noah walked away as Ryu ran for the confessional.

 _ **Confession**_

 **Ryu:** _Did Noah's "lunch" just jump back onto the spoon? By its own will? Oh, God. They are trying to kill us._

 _ **End Confession**_

LaShawna was behind Eva as she decided to try and be friendly.

"Hey, what's up girl?" LaShawna asked.

Eva gave her an even handed stare as she picked up her tray and walked away, ignoring LaShawna completely.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?" LaShawna asked as she glared at Eva's back.

"NEXT!" Chef yelled in her ear.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or like diary." Lindsay said as Chef glared at her.

He rose his hand and grabbed a fly, crushing it in his hand.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Gwen said as she looked down at her food that was twitching.

"Cool." Lindsay said as she carried her tray off.

"Okay. I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day. But, I think mine just moved." Gwen said.

Chef had a deadpan look on his face as he picked up a tenderizer and slammed it down on Gwen's tray. The "meat" exploded on Gwen and Chef as he kept his level stare.

"Right! Okay then!" Gwen chirped as she picked up her tray and stalked off.

The other castmates were sitting around and attempting to eat what Chef had served them. Franklin and Ryu were the only ones who had finished their meal as they leaned back and had their shoes on the table. Ryu's eyes were watching a bun that was slowly crawling around the floor. Spitting her drink out, she began to cough as she leaned forward and hit her chest.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge!" Chris announced as he walked into the room.

"Yo, my man. Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked.

At his question, a cleaver came flying out from the kitchen and embedded itself into the door frame.

"Whoa! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool." Geoff screamed before he laughed nervously.

Chef was glaring at the blonde haired boy with another knife in his hand.

"Right guys?" Geoff asked.

Everyone but the twins laughed nervously and Cody ducks under the table. Ryu walked over to the door and pulled the cleaver out as she spun it on her fingers.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris yelled, before walking out and holding up one finger.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked DJ.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ asked.

"You know, you aren't supposed to say a phrase like that." Ryu said.

"Because, whatever you're thinking about. It will be even more harder than it should be." Franklin said.

"So, thank you." The twins chorused.

"Why do you two do that?" Duncan asked.

"It's a twin thing." Ryu said.

"You'll have to get used to it." Franklin said.

"So, sack up and don't ask again." They said together.

After an hour, the two teams walked to the top of the cliff in their swimsuits and they all looked over the edge. Ryu and Franklin were cheering as they high fived each other and jumped into the air. Everyone else was scared shitless and DJ spoke the minds of everyone else on top of the cliff.

"Oh shit." DJ said.

 **Translations:**

 **Korehaomoshiroi no otōtodearu koto ga hanmei shite imasu:** _This proves to be entertaining brother._

 **Watashi wa dōi suruga, wareware wa mada sorera o miru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata wa, kono yōna gēmu de anata no teki ga daredearu ka shitte iru koto wa arimasen :** _I agree, but we still need to watch them. You never know who is your enemy in a game like this_

 **Hijō ni yoku, watashitachi wa sore o purei shinakereba naranai anata:** _Very well, we shall play it your way_

 **Meinu no sono yakkaina musuko! Ittai nani ga kare to machigatte imasu! Ā, kamisama! Watashi wa iki o suru koto wa dekimasen! Sore wa totemo kusaidesu! Ā, watashi no me! :** _That nasty son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with him?! Oh, God! I can't breathe! It smells so bad! Oh, my eyes!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, you guys! Here's the third chapter of Total...Drama...Island! Remember, I own nothing except Ryu. Franklin belongs to my cousin.**

Chapter 3

Ryu's POV

We were all looking over the cliff and I was cheering with Frankie as we laughed loudly. Our castmates were pale as we were excited about jumping off the cliff. We would do this for fun when we lived in Italy close to the base where our dad was stationed. It was always fun to do, especially when our mom tried to come after us. We scared her so bad, she jumped off herself. Safe to say we were grounded for a month, but it was so funny to witness.

"Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." Chris said.

"Pump it up! Pump it, pump it, pump it!" I cheered as Franklin was flexing.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man eating sharks." Chris said.

"Awesome!" I screamed.

"Couldn't they just swim to the safe zone?" Franklin asked.

"Inside that area is the safe zone, that's your target area." Chris said.

Everyone was looking extremely worried and I was stretching, all while humming to myself.

"Which we're pretty sure is shark free." Chris said.

"Excuse me?" LaShawna asked.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass. You're up first." Chris said as I squealed.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"That's bull shit!" Franklin said.

"I told you, oldest first." I said, smirking at him.

"You wanna go little girl?!" Frankie yelled.

"Bring it!" I growled as we leapt for each other, only to be held back by our teams.

"Stow it! Killer Bass, get jumping!" Chris yelled as Bridgette walked to the edge.

"Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked as no one moved.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys. I hear the show makes the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable." Owen said.

"What interns?" I mumbled.

"So, who's up?" Eva asked.

"Ladies first." Duncan said.

"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette said, before she jumped off the cliff.

Bridgette flew down the cliff and she landed in the center circle, creating a small splash behind her. She broke the surface and waved to us.

"She did it! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler yelled as he ran back.

"He runs weird." I said.

"COWABUNGA!" Tyler yelled as he ran off the cliff and fell.

After about five seconds, a scream of pain caused us all to rush over to the edge. Tyler had landed front and center on the side of a buoy and I fell backwards laughing. He still made it, but damn that shit was funny. Geoff went next and he jumped off as I sat watching.

"Whooo!" Geoff yelled.

Eva jumped next.

"Look out below!" Eva yelled.

Duncan jumped next and he had his arms crossed and a pissed off look.

"Look whose too cool." Frankie said.

"Uh, uh. No way man. I'm not jumpin'." DJ said, backing away from the cliff.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ admitted.

"That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris said, placing a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Oh, man. For real?" DJ asked.

Chris then proceeds to make chicken noises as he flails his arms up and down. As he did that, I walked to the confessional and Frankie was at my heels.

Confession

Ryu and Franklin: This is what we signed up for. Eight weeks of this shit. Mom, when we get home there are going to be some MAJOR changes in your thought process. Oh, and do we mean major.

End Confession

"That means the chicken path down is...thataway." Chris said, jutting his thumb to an escalator.

At that, I went back to the confessional.

Confession

Ryu: Where the hell did that come from?! We could have taken that up the stupid cliff! (Screams as she begins cussing in Japanese)

End Confession

Ezekiel jumped next and he hit the side of the cliff, but he still made it into the circle. My team was cheering from the beach and Ezekiel gave them a thumbs up. Harold jumped next and he had his legs spread into a split form and he landed on the water...just...like...that. His scream of pain echoed and everyone, even the sharks in the water, winced as Harold sank under water.

"Oooh, hate to see that happen." Chris said.

"Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition." Courtney said.

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney bit back.

"You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win, if Ryu doesn't jump. And then they'll hate you." Chris said.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump." Courtney said.

"Alright. Here is your chicken hat." Chris said.

"Ryu! You're up." Chris said.

With a loud cheer, I jumped up from the ground and popped my arms as I leaned over.

"Let's go princess! We ain't got all day!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey! Badassness takes time! This doesn't just happen!" I snapped at him as I ran forward.

Once I got to the edge, I pushed off and flipped in the air as I spun around and turned to where my body was like a steam lined torpedo. As the water got closer, I took a deep breath and glided into the water, looking like gannet (Bird that dives under water for fish) and there was no splash. Coming out of the water, I flipped my hair out of my face as my team cheered for me. The boat pulled up next to me and I pulled myself into the back of the boat as I shook my hair out. Once I got onto the beach, I pushed my hair back and it sat on the top of my head, in a wet half mop look. Looking around the group, I noticed that Sadie wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Tweedledum?" I asked.

"Think she's still up there." Duncan said as I groaned.

"WE'RE COMING KILLER BASS!" Katie and Sadie cheered as they jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

As they re-surfaced, I growled and stormed to the confession.

Confession

Ryu: Did Chris honestly let the twins…..He bowed to their will…..Yet, I can't work with my brother? The anger is OVER 9,000! (Screams as she punches the wall, leaving a large hole) Oops.

End Confession

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba. Sithi uhm ingonyama. Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama. Ingonyama." I heard Frankie sing.

Looking up, I saw LaShawna holding Heather up like she was baby Simba and then she threw her off the cliff.

"AHHHH!" Heather screamed as she sailed off the cliff and into the safe zone.

Once she came up, she was gagging and spitting out water as she looked up the cliff and growled something to LaShawna, who in turn yelled something down the cliff. LaShawna looked up for a second before she jumped off the cliff, landing in the safe zone. Lindsay was standing at the edge shaking as she said something to Chris. Chris replied with something before he shoved her off the cliff. Ah, someone pushed the bottle blonde off her high horse. Gwen jumped next, followed by Cody, then Izzy, who was laughing all the way down. Justin jumped off next and he didn't land in the safe zone, causing his entire team to panic. Dorsal fins came speeding up behind him, and as they broke the water's surface charging at him with jaws open, Justin turns around and the sharks freeze in their tracks. Do sharks make tracks since they're under water? Why did this thought appear in my head? Anyway, as I looked up again, Justin is being carried by the sharks and they had literal hearts for eyes. Once they dropped him off at the beach, they swam back into the water.

"Ain't this a bitch?" Frankie yelled.

"Now, I have seen everything." Duncan said, shaking his head.

Beth, the girl scout, ends up not jumping and LaShawna and Cody make chicken noises as she walks towards the escalator. Trent came next and he landed in the safe zone. Looking up, I saw Frankie leaning over the edge as I smirked.

"Come on there little bitch! Whatcha goin' do?!" I screamed as he glared at me.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!" Frankie screamed as I folded my arms to look like wings.

"Like I'm scared of a chicken!" I yelled as I walked around the beach like a chicken, clucking as I did.

"That tears it! You're dead Ryu!" Frankie yelled as I saw him jump.

He landed in the safe zone and didn't even wait for the boat as he swam towards me. Once he got to the beach, he charged at me and I ducked, letting him sail over my head as I chuckled to myself. Growling at me, I crouched and he ran at me again as Geoff and Duncan held him back.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as I pulled them off Frankie.

"That's how we play around." Frankie said as he rested his elbow on my head.

I noticed that Geoff and Gwen walked off to the confessional outhouse and I watched as Owen walked back and he seemed to be muttering something. He took a running start and jumped off the cliff.

"OHHHHHHH, CRAAAAAAP!" Owen yelled before he began screaming.

Looking at the water, I didn't even notice that Noah had jumped as I and Frankie paled.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Frankie asked as he bowed.

"Oh, yes. Let's." I said as we both ran off the beach.

We didn't even get to the safety of the tree line before we were overtaken by a large tidal wave. Once the water did disperse, I was on top of Duncan's back, Frankie on mine, and DJ on his. Looking over the carnage, I saw that a shark had been knocked onto shore, the boat had been capsized and was laying on the beach and water was hitting my head from above. Sighing to myself, I looked up and a scream of shock let my mouth as I saw a shark clinging to the tree above us.

"God damn. What the hell does that boy eat?" LaShwana asked.

"It was Sharknado." Harold said as I groaned.

"Never reference that terrible movie again!" I yelled as he cowered behind Courtney.

"What about two through four?" He asked.

A growl from me cut his question off as Trent looked at us.

"There's four?" Trent asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, who's the man?!" Owen cheered as his team followed suit.

"The winner...The Screaming Gophers!" Chris yelled through his megaphone.

"That was awesome dude. But what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I,uh,think I lost my bathing suit." Owen said.

Everyone began to groan as the sun started to set. While the Screaming Gophers got carts to move their boxes along, we had to push ours. Duncan and I decided that we should attempt to move ours as we shoved and kicked the box. Frankie was pulling his ahead of us as I groaned under the weight of the heavy ass box. Courtney had been pushing her one box and pulled her hands away as she looked at them.

"I think I just got a splinter." Courtney whined.

Eva walked over to her and grabbed her box, before picking it up.

"Shut up and pick up your crate...chicken." Eva snapped as she threw it down.

"Hey! I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here. You need me." Courtney snapped. 

Eva and DJ looked at each other as I pushed my crate further and moved before Duncan kicked the box over. Looking around I noticed that Tyler and Sadie and Katie had left us.

"Where did they go?" I snapped as I looked around.

"They went to go wazz." Duncan said, as I leaned against the box.

Muttering under my breath, the three in question came out and we began our trek again. About fifty meters later, the twins were scratching their butts, Courtney's eye had swollen up and I was getting to the end of my rope with my tolerance of them. Bridgette had walked over to them and I noticed that Chris was here on an ATV. What I wouldn't give for one of those right now.

"You guys squated over poison ivy." Bridgette said as I tuned into the conversation.

Both girls screamed as they ran to the sand and started dragging their butts across the sand as Chris laughed. Sadie was begging for someone to help them as I shot a deadpan look at the camera. After the girls ran into the water, we decided to keep moving and finally made it to the camp grounds. Rolling my shoulders back, I started opening the crate and I tried to ignore the chattering of my team and the others. After I had opened the crates, I noticed that Courtney had elected herself project manager and I groaned as I started to build the hot tub.

"NO! You are supposed to be with Bridgette looking for Katie and Sadie!" Courtney yelled as she got in front of me.

My eyes widened as I saw her right eye. I fell to the ground as I started laughing loudly as I rolled around.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked as she glared at me.

"It doesn't matter. Go get them." She ordered as I jumped up.

"I know how to put a hot tub together princess. Well, me and my brother. You haven't got a chance in hell to beat them." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, we do." She snapped, getting into my face.

"No, you don't. As you can see, Frankie is pretty much done and ours looks like shit." I said as I walked off towards the beach.

As I did, I decided that it would be cool to take a little trip to the Main Lodge. When I entered the lodge, I saw Chef sitting in front of a TV and he was watching a cartoon, but I couldn't see what it was. Moving closer, I leaned over his shoulder and saw the PowerPuff Girls as I giggled and he jumped in shock.

"It's cool Chef. I'm not gonna tell your secret. That you're a PowerPuff Girls fanboy or man in this case." I said as I sat next to him.

He nodded once as we turned our attention to the TV and Chef had the most straight face that I have ever seen watching this show. We even got in some good jokes about Chris while we watched the show. After this episode, Chef shooed me back to my group and I slid into the back as Chris poked our hot tub. Water hit him in the face, before it collapsed.

"Well...I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced as I glared at Courtney.

"Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!" Chris yelled.

"Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight." Chris said.

"We get to stay for another three days!" Lindsay yelled as Heather and Beth hugged her.

"Whoo! We get to stay! We get to stay! We get to stay! We are so awesome! We won the contest!" Owen sang as I noticed that he was naked.

"DUDE! Put some clothes on please!" I screamed as Frankie covered my eyes.

Confession

Ryu and Franklin: There is not enough mind bleach or prayers that could take away what I've seen. (Ryu is curled up on the floor, rocking and back forth) I'm sorry, you should have never seen that. (pats his sister's back)

End Confession

In The Main Lodge

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Courtney said.

"Well, I think it should be Princess or the brick house here." Duncan said, pointing to DJ and Courtney.

"What?! Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearin' chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." Duncan said.

"You guys need me! I'm the only one…" Courtney started as I groaned.

"We know. You used to be a real CIT. So, who would you pick?" Bridgette asked.

Looking around, Courtney's eyes settled on Tyler as she pointed at him.

"Him!" Courtney declared.

"No!" Lindsay yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at her and she sat down.

"I meant, 'no! There's no salt on the table. Bummer." Lindsay said.

"Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff chicken wing." Duncan said.

"Shut up!" Courtney ordered.

"Okay, let's just chill out. This is gettin way too heavy." Geoff said.

"Ehh, I've had enough prison food for one day. I'mma go have a nap." Duncan said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!" Courtney whined.

"Why are you floating?" I asked.

"Well I just don't get why we lost eh? They're the ones that have six girls." Ezekiel said.

Katie and Sadie gasped and I crushed the spoon in my hand, my eye twitching.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, homeschool. Enlighten us." Eva said as she slammed her fist on the table.

"This had better be worth my time." I growled as I leaned into the glaring fest.

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." Ezekiel said as our jaws dropped.

Katie and Sadie had stopped chewing and Noah, Cody and Harold backed away from the duo.

"Oh, snap! He did not just say that!" Geoff said.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? Help 'em in case they can't keep up." He said.

I let out a growl and attempted to leap over the table only for Frankie to catch my waist, holding me back. Eva picked him up by his collar and held him in the air, as I attempted to get out of Frankie's hold.

"Still think we need your help keeping up?" Eva asked.

"Not really?" Ezekiel said.

"Okay, guys. Let's give him a break. I mean at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls." Geoff said.

"But they are." Ezekiel said.

"You know, I was going to keep her from killing you. But, you really deserve this one." Frankie said as he let me go and I tackled the bastard to the ground, slamming his nose into the floor.

"What would you call this attack?" Owen asked as Ezekiel attempted to crawl from me, only for me to pull him back.

"Release the hounds." Noah said as Frankie chuckled darkly.

"How did you know?" Frankie asked.

Bonfire

I was sitting on a stump away from Ezekiel and I had zip ties on my hands as I glared at him. Eva and Bridgette were chuckling as I cracked my neck.

"So, explain to me again. Why did it take eight people the size of Chef to restrain her?" Chris asked.

"You see Chris. My sister may be small, and she may look harmless. But when you piss her off, only me, or dad or our elder brother can hold her back by ourselves. Everyone else will take like eight or more people." Frankie said as I mumbled death threats to the homeschool sexist pig.

"Wow. Today is interesting." Chris said.

"Dude, you have a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan said.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent tasty treats to enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. That mean's you're out of the contest and you can't come back ever." Chris said.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Geoff." Chris said, as Geoff walked over and got his marshmallow.

"Tyler." Chris said.

"Whoo! Alright! Place at the table!" Tyler yelled as he stuck his marshmallow with his stick.

"Katie." Chris said.

"Bridgette." Chris said as she walked over.

"DJ." Chris announced as DJ walked towards him.

"Harold." Chris said.

"Yesss." Harold said, dragging the 's' out.

"Sadie." Chris said as she hugged Katie.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Sadie cheered.

"Duncan." Chris said.

"Heavy weight champ; Ryu." Chris said as I walked over and ate mine after I took it from his hands.

"Sweet. Sugar." I said around the goo in my mouth.

"And Courtney." Chris said as she ran over.

Ezekiel looked like someone ran over his puppy as Chris walked over to him.

"Can't say I'm shocked. Saw you pickin' your nose dude, not cool. Dock of shame is that way bro." Chris said as he ushered towards the dock and Ezekiel walked away.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for now." Chris said.

I ignored Chris as I turned to Frankie, who cut the zip ties off my hands. He threw his arm over my shoulders as we walked off towards the cabins.

"Hey, sis. Chill out. The competition is just starting. Think, you and I might get the chance to form a team once they dissolve." Frankie said as I smirked.

"Of course. Though, what's going on with you and Gwen?" I asked as he blushed.

"Shut it. That's none of your concern." Frankie said as I smiled.

"Chill. I don't mind. She's better than Ashley." I said.

"It was a phase!" Frankie yelled.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said.

As we walked over to the cabins, the Gophers were in the hot tub and music was playing. Turning to my brother, I rose and eyebrow as he smiled.

"Not my fault that you left your laptop unlocked with all your good party playlists." Frankie said.

LaShawna, Noah and Owen were dancing in front of the hot tub as I watched them. Frankie shoved my shoulder forward as he gestured towards the party. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed behind him as we walked towards them.

"You guys mind if my sister crashes?" Frankie asked.

"Sure hon. You are pretty cool." LaShawna said as I walked over and sat on the edge of the stairs.


End file.
